The present invention relates generally to portfolios, binders and the like, and more particularly, to such a device including a pencil pocket incorporated thereinto.
The difficulty of carrying or storing pencils, pens and other school/business accessories in a portfolio, ring binder or the like has been recognized for many years. The terms "portfolio" and "binder" may be used interchangeably herein with the understanding that "binder" refers generically to hinged folders whether or not binder rings are provided. One solution to the storage problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,647, wherein pockets are formed on the inside surfaces of covers of a binder by means of extensions of the covers which are folded inwardedly and secured to the covers.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,192, wherein the covers of a loose-leaf ring binder are expanded to define compartments for holding pens, pencils, other accessories and even paper for use in the ring binder.
A more current and common approach to storage problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,376, wherein a plastic pocket is formed to define a closure along one edge and holes along the opposite edge such that the pocket can be secured within a ring binder by engaging the holes with the rings.
Unfortunately in each of the known storage arrangements, it is all too easy for articles to become dislodged from the pockets or the pockets themselves to become dislodged from the ring binder. Further, in each of the known storage arrangements for a binder, the stored items tend to be evenly distributed from the hinged portion of the binder to the outer edge of its covers, or may tend to accumulate toward the hinged portion of the binder as in the case of the pocket of U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,376. When the stored materials either evenly or in an accumulated mass occupy the hinged base portion of the binder, the materials tend to interfere with either the rings, if provided, or remaining materials which also tend to accumulate at the hinged base portion of the binder.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved pencil pocket for a binder or the like which provides for the secure storage of pencils, pens and other accessories with little likelihood of loss from the pocket or indeed loss of the pocket, and which positions the storage pocket adjacent the outer ends of the covers of a binder where space is more typically available for such storage.